Talk:The Matchgirl's Lost Paradise/@comment-28060534-20180606144337/@comment-28060534-20180606235610
Margaret : yes it should return, 100% return this time! Lionstar : you're not unpopular, unfortunately, you're right. But what eipix left weren't simple incidents, they did anything but their best, you can see what they can do when it deserves. Fandom user : no you aren't rude. they said that they will what they can. And when you want to ask someone about a quality drop, you better stay away from developers. Carine : the review page of dp14 is flooded with complains about map and custom difficulty, and all that's left is to complain that the game has no auto mode where the game play itself by itself. Weren't they complaining that the games used to miss the art quality of blue tea games ? Sapphire panda : i give you the golden trophy because it sounds like you read my mind completely, part of me feels burnt because eipix has returned I've had enough from them. They didn't try because they didn't want to please the fans by giving them the quality they want as much as they wanted to turn dark parables into a series of their own in style ( even if the majority of people didn't like this and HATE it ) ..not a teleport map and custom difficulty would make up for this. Eipix turned dark parables into an episode series instead of installmemts with tons of characters poorly written and much poorly handled and most of them didn't get a proper ending for them as if they were thrown to be there ( dp13 ) as if we are expecting another episode next weak ( not year ) to know what happens to some of the characters. As for blue tea games, if the outline is just a setting not a comeplete, then what did they contribute so far ?!!!!! Only 5% of the game ? And the rest 95% exceed their limit ?!!!!. The eipix reinvolvement is the sad part here ( in which i didn't want to address to them ), after dp14, i wished we aren't going to hear a "collaboration" ever again, if eipix are involved in storyline, RIP dp. We all will continue to support the series by purchasing it but you know how would you feel when you aren't getting a game from a former legendary series we love. We are forced to accept it at all cost, it's business. Even if it means to trash a fan-base's opinion. I learned that the hard way from blue tea games because i loved them so much. If they're so confident of these changes because many people will buy the game, then they better see who's going to care about the series ( when those who will find a complain subject to not buy the game like the map in dp14 ) other than the dark parables true fans. So sorry for my long comment and complain, but dark parables is a jewel loved by so many people in bigfish games, i no longer feel this enthusiasm towards any game series but dark parables, and it's sad to see it dooms. I now have 0% anticipation and hype and feel turned away from dp15 but Let's wait till early summer and see what will eipix do. Sn0wqu99n : i will try to do that.